


A Hero's Dream

by theguybelowmesucks



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Superheroes, kind of it isn't an actual AU though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1425466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theguybelowmesucks/pseuds/theguybelowmesucks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin had dreams of being a superhero since he was younger, but after telling Michael about it, Michael points out his flaws as a person and gives good reasons why Gavin would make a terrible hero. Gavin accepts it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hero's Dream

“Stop it. Who the hell wants to be a superhero? Superheroes are fake and are only real in television, Gavin. Shut the fuck up.”

Gavin frowned, the tapping of his foot ceasing. “What do you mean, fake?”

“Exactly what I said, dude.” Michael shook his head. “Fake, you know? Not real? Fiction.” He paused to take a drink of his coffee. “You can't be a superhero in real life, it's literally impossible. There's no 'villain' that you can fight against. You don't have super powers. Dude, you're as weak as a fucking worm. What makes you think you'll beat the shit out of someone in order to keep peace?”

Gavin shrugged, his forehead creasing with frustration. “...Well, I can wish--”

“Wish all you want, buddy.” Michael cut Gavin off, and he gave a slight chuckle. “Yeah, one can wish. Good luck trying to fight justice with your...” He paused and held his hands up, giving jazz hands. “... _super powers_. Whatever they are. Go beat them monsters up, I'll be rooting for you.” Michael shook his head and turned back around to face his computer screen, taking another sip of his coffee.

Gavin took a deep breath and furrowed his brows, leaning back into his chair. It's not that he actually made plans to become a superhero, but the fact that he liked the idea of them so much that he created a fake world within his own mind; he was the superhero. He was fighting crime and saving the civilians in town. He was the most revered man in town, and he held up such a great reputation that he had to actually walk around town as if he were a celebrity (he was, at that point). He had such great dreams where he would save the damsel in distress (sometimes, Michael took the damsel's place) and she (he) would be so happy and grateful and it only made Gavin even more confident.

But what Michael just said was true. Gavin knew that superheroes were just a “phase” for little kids who had no idea that superheroes were actually fiction, but sometimes Gavin just wanted to live his dreams of being the best damned superhero. Of course, way better than those they showed on TV.

In the middle of Gavin's thoughts, Michael turned back around. “Oh, yeah. I forgot.” He sneaked a little chuckle again and found it difficult to keep a straight face. “You barely get off of your ass to go and find something to eat from the _fridge_. What makes you think you'll get off of your ass to _save an entire fucking city_?” Michael emphasized the differences between both situations. “You're the laziest man I know.”

“Yeah, but they're different. Saving the city is more important than getting up from the bloody couch to go get something to eat.” Gavin reasoned, trying to defend himself.

“Sure. Okay. So, the next time you're hungry, I expect you to get up from the fucking couch and get something yourself. With your lack of motivation (Dear God, please save him), you wouldn't be able to get to the scene of the crime in time in order to actually save anyone. Hell, if it takes you ten fucking minutes to get up from the couch to even go to the bathroom, how can you go save someone? Huh?” Michael kept attacking Gavin with “what if's?”.

Gavin didn't know how to answer. It was true, he was lazy. Even he admitted that one. He liked to have others get his food and drinks for him, and he would hold out as long as possible from getting up to go to the bathroom. Saving a town was more responsibility and required more urgency.

If he was incapable of taking care of himself properly, how could he do the same for the tons of citizens in the town?

“Did I hit the nail on the head?” Michael asked once he realized that Gavin wasn't going to reply. Michael nodded, crossing his arms. “Knew it. You can't defend yourself. You fucking _know_ that you're a lazy ass who can't get up to help anyone else. And yet, you want to be someone who has the responsibility of 2,000 plus people?” Michael took another drink of his coffee, sighing at the bitter taste. “That's a lot to dream about.”

“I _know_ , Michael!” Gavin exclaimed with a frown on his face. He wished that he kept his dream a secret now that Michael was practically making him feel like shit (even though that is expected from someone like Michael). “You don't have to point out the obvious, bloody hell.” Gavin brushed his hand through his hair and sighed. “I just...like the idea, okay?”

“Okay.” Michael nodded. “As long as you didn't actually plan to do it.”

“No, you little bugger, I wasn't going to go and make myself a bloody superhero.” Gavin turned back to his computer screen, wanting to stop all conversation with Michael. He loved Michael but, goddammit, he knew how to make Gavin pissed and embarrassed.

“Great.” Michael went back to his own screen again. The room grew silent; luckily, no one else was in the room with them. Otherwise, Gavin would have a hell of a harder time than he had with just Michael.

Though, Gavin couldn't stop thinking about it. Even though it was a dream of his since he was a child, there was a point in his life where he completely forgot about the dream. But, for some reason, the dream was sparked again and he started to think about being a superhero more often.

He liked the idea of keeping a secret identity. No one would know who he was, other than that he assumed a mysterious character who was out to ensure people's safety. He would be praised, he would be acknowledged, and most importantly: he would make a difference. Sure, Gavin could barely make a difference in his own home by actually cleaning up a mess, but he didn't like to do things for himself. He liked to impress others. He liked to have attention placed on himself—he wanted to have a spotlight.

He wanted to be remembered.

It was extremely painful to think about. So far, Gavin is only known as “that dude who plays video games but also does experiments in slow motion for a living”. That's lame compared to “that dude who saves people BUT ALSO plays video games and does experiments in slow motion for a living”. (That last bit would not be mentioned considering only he would know all of that information at one time.) He would have kids all around him, fawning over him, wanting to be exactly like him. He would be thanked by several people for his hard work.

He could even meet the president.

How cool _was_ that? Gavin thought it was top.

“Hey.” Gavin muttered.

“What?” Michael held back the urge to groan. He just wanted to work and enjoy his coffee in peace—he was a realist, so hearing Gavin's nonsense only made Michael even more irritated.

“You won't tell anyone, right?” Gavin asked. He hoped that Michael didn't have plans to exploit his secret.

“Fuck no. I'm not _that_ mean.” Michael smirked. “Even though I really want to, I'll be considerate. Your secret's safe with me.”

Gavin couldn't help but smile, now. “Top. Thanks, boi.”

“No problem.” Michael replied. A few seconds later, he asked, “...So, what would your superhero name be?”

Gavin bit his lip. He thought about that, but he couldn't settle on a name that sounded cool and serious at the same time.

“Can it be 'Cunt Demolisher'?” Michael asked and then laughed. “You know how cool that would be? You got kids all around you, saying 'Wow, it's _Cunt Demolisher_!'.”

Gavin rolled his eyes. “Yeah, that's _inspirational_.” Gavin couldn't help but laugh at Michael's idea. “No, but I was thinking about 'Super Vav'.” Gavin settled on that one name.

“Lame. 'Cunt Demolisher' is _obviously_ better.” Michael shook his head. “Besides, you can't be Vav without your X-Ray.” Michael added.

“Yeah, you're right.” Gavin hummed. “I don't know, then.”

“Cunt Demolisher, it is.” Michael nodded. “You'll be _famous_.” He paused and deepened his voice. “'Cunt Demolisher demolished yet another villain! Tune in to see just how _demolished_ this cunt was!'” Michael imitated a news reporter.

Gavin squeaked with laughter, hunching over. When he regained his breath, he shook his head. “So there would be no censors on television?”

“Sure. No more censorship. That's the future.” Michael winked. “Really. Please, if you really do become a superhero, make that your name. Make it your name so that you will always remember me. And if you're asked, just say that it was 'made by a special someone who will always remain in my heart'.” Michael snapped and pointed at Gavin, giving yet another wink.

Gavin couldn't help but blush. “You're a bloody idiot, you know that?”

“Yeah, I know. But you're a bigger idiot.”

“Great comeback.”

“I know. I thought so.”


End file.
